Evaluate $\dfrac {15}r-1$ when $r=5$.
Answer: Let's substitute ${5}$ for $ r$. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{15}{ r}-1$ $= \dfrac{15}{{5}}-1$ $= 3-1$ $=2$